Medaljongen
by Lyserglover
Summary: Hej, jag heter Linn och det här min första fanfiction. Den kommer att handla om favoritkaratär Lyserg Diethel som hittar en mystisk medaljong. Varför blir han så annorlunda efter att ha satt den runt halsen? Jag suger på summarys menmen. Please review. So enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

*¨¨'_Medaljongen_ '¨¨*

**Kap 1. Medaljongen**

Uttråkat slängde sig Lyserg på säng med en djup suck. Han började snurra snörena som håll ihop hans detektivkappa mellan fingrarna.

'Vad ska jag göra?' tänkte Lyserg uttråkat och suckade. Han bestämde sig för att gå ut och gå en sväng så han gick till bron som Yoh brukade stå vid. Lyserg satte sig på räcket och tittade ner i vattnet. Strömmen i ån var extra stark för den årstiden. Ramlade man i kunde man inte komma upp själv. Lysergs ögon vart stora då han såg något glimma till på bottnen. Det såg ut som ett runt grönt objekt. Försiktigt satte Lyserg ner foten på utsidan av bron, sedan den andra foten. Han hukade sig försiktigt medan han höll i räcket.

'Vad är det för något?' Det kändes som om objektet ropade på honom, på ett mystiskt sätt. Han tänkte släppa räcket då han kom ihåg hur strömmt det var. Lyserg tvekade, skulle han dyka efter den eller inte? Objektet ropade på honom men han skulle kanske inte kunna ta sig upp igen om han hoppade i. Han släppte räcket med ena handen och lutade sig framåt. Då gled hans hand av räcket!

'Nej!' Lyserg försökte full av panik ta tag i bron men hans händer skrapades bara mot den. Han slöt automatiskt sina ögon då han kände kyla slå mot hans rygg när han föll i vattnet. Han kände hur han sjönk i vattnet. Lyserg öppnade sina ögon och började simma mot bottnen.

'Lika bra att ta den när jag ramlat i', tänkte han och tog tag om objektet. Det var en liten medaljong av något slag. Den var gjort av jade och den hade en konstig symbol på sig. Symbolen visade några konstiga djur med olika känslor i sina ansikten. Lyserg började simma mot ytan efter luft då han kände att medaljongen inte följde med honom. Han tittade mot den och dess silverkedja satt fast i en gren på bottnen. Lyserg tvekade en sekund. Antingen så lämnade han medaljongen på bottnen men då kunde han inte få upp den mer eller så satsade han och tog den nu stället. Lyserg simmade snabbt ner igen och drog i medaljongen medan paniken steg inom honom. Han behövde luft nu! Han höll sig från att dra in vatten i lungorna. Medaljongen lossnade och han kämpade upp mot ytan. Lyserg hade bara en tanke i huvudet.

'Luft!' Det kändes som om Lysergs lungor skulle explodera.'Luft!' Han kämpade sig mot ytan. Hans händer var först att känna luften. Men en spark bröt han genom vattenytan och drog häftigt in luft. Han flåsade kraftigt medan han kände hur hjärtat rusade.

"Någon föll i ån!" hörde Yoh någon skrika. Han frös till precis som alla andra i gänget. De tittade förskräckt på varandra och sprang mot kanten av ån. De tittade omkring i vattnet efter någon människa men de såg ingen.

"Var är den?!" frågade Horohoro. Ingen svarade. Då såg de hur någon med grönt hår kom upp mitt i ån och drog häftig efter luft. Alla tittade på människan med stora ögon. Det var en pojke i samma ålder som dem med grönt hår, gröna ögon och detektivkläder.

"Lyserg!" skrek de förskräckt i kör. Han visade inget tecken på att han hörde dem. Utan förvarning hoppade Yoh i vattnet."Yoh! Nej!" skrek de men hann inte ta tag i honom.

Lyserg kände hur han drogs ner i vattnet igen av strömmen. Han kämpade och försökte simma upp mot ytan men han kom bara längre ner.

'Nej!' tänkte han förfärat.'Nej!' Lyserg kände hur luften började ta slut.'Neeeej!' Helt plötsligt kände han skräck gripa tag om honom. Han såg med stora ögon hur vattnet rusade förbi honom, hotade med att hålla kvar honom där nere för alltid. Vattnet var kallt och kraftfullt.

'Man ska respektera vattnet...', tänkte Lyserg känslolöst.'Det är en hemsk och rå värld...' Lyserg försökte att inte andas in luft men till slut gick det inte mer. Han drog flera kallsupar och tittade matt och yrt upp mot ytan.'Så lång bort... Det är slut...', tänkte han och gav upp.

Yoh kämpade mot strömmen och simmade ner mot Lyserg som låg livlös på bottnen.

'Säg inte att det är för sent!' tänkte han medan paniken rusade. Han tog tag om Lyserg. Hans gröna ögon var smått öppna men de visade inga tecken på att se såg någonting. Yoh sköt sig från bottnen med alla sina krafter och sprakade sig upp mot ytan. Han simmade med strömmen istället för mot den som Lyserg gjort. De nådde ytan och Yoh hörde hur de andra skrek hans och Lysergs namn. Han la Lyserg på sin axel och började kämpa sig mot kanten av ån. Hans vänner bildade en kedja genom att hålla i varandra och tog tag i Yoh och drog in honom och Lyserg i land. Han slängde ner Lyserg på rygg på marken.

"Lyserg?! Lyserg?! Hör du mig?!" frågade han förskräckt.

"Akta dig!" fräste Anna ock knuffade bort honom. Han såg hur hon kände efter hjärtslag. Yoh såg hur hon slappnade av."Hans hjärta slår fortfarande", sa hon och alla de andra pustade ut.

Ett tag senare hörde gänget hur någon hostade. De vände sig hastigt om mot Lyserg. **Host! Host!**

Yoh såg hur Lyserg sakta öppnade sina ögon men stängde dem snabbt eftersom att han fick solen i dem. Yoh satte sig så i vägen så solen inte skulle blända Lyserg. Han öppnade sakta sina ögon igen. De tittade oförstående och trött runt på allihop som granskade honom.

"V-vad hände?" frågade Lyserg svagt.

"Du föll i ån", berättade Yoh för honom och han såg ut att tänka.

"Men Yoh lyckades ta dig till land", sa Horohoro. Lyserg nickade sakta och började hosta igen ett tag efter. Gänget vart oroligt då han aldrig slutade.

"Lyserg? Hur är det?" frågade Yoh och tog tag om hans axlar. Lyserg rullade över på sidan och kräktes upp en massa vatten. Han torkade sig darrigt om munnen med armen samtidigt som han flåsade.

"Svalde du mycket vatten?" frågade Pirika oroligt. Lyserg nickade tyst med blicken i marken.

"Vi borde ta honom till Faust", sa Tamao och tittade på de andra som nickade.

Gänget tog Lyserg till Faust som sa att det inte var någon fara trots att Lyserg var 10:e minut kräktes upp vatten. Lyserg låg trött i sin säng medan de andra satt runt den.

"Hur lyckades du ramla i ån?" frågade Ren honom. Lyserg var tvungen att tänka efter.

'Hur kunde jag ramla i?' tänkte han och ryckte till då han kom ihåg medaljongen.

"J-jag minns inte", ljög han, han ville inte verka dum. Han kände i sin ficka. Medaljongen låg där. Hade han själv lagt den där eller hade Yoh och de andra gjort det?

"Vad har du i fickan?" frågade Horohoro och tittade på Lysergs hand, de andra med.

'Så de vet inte?' tänkte Lyserg och slappnade av lite, av någon anledning ville han att de inte skulle veta om medaljongen.

"I-ingenting", ljög han."Jag tyckte att det var något där men fickan är tom." Lyserg kände hur illamåendet grep tag i honom och han lutade sig kvickt åt höger och spydde i hinken bredvid sängen.

"Det är i alla fall inte lika mycket vatten längre", log Yoh. Lyserg suckade tungt och la sig igen. Han hade inte tackat Yoh ännu.

"Tack", sa han och tittade upp i taket.

"Det var inget", log Yoh.

"Hade du inte räddat mig hade jag aldrig kommit upp igen", sa Lyserg tyst och började darra när han tänkte på hur hemskt det varit i vattnet. Han slöt förskräckt ögonen.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Tamao honom. Lyserg svarade inte utan skakade på huvudet.

Ett tag senare gick de andra ut ur Lysergs rum. Han tog försiktigt fram medaljongen av jade och granskade den länge. Efter ett tag satte han den runt halsen så den inte syntes. Han röst till och det svartnade för ögonen en sekund. Chockat tittade han sig runt, allt kändes annorlunda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kap 2. Fuskare!**

"Är det bara jag eller har Lyserg betett sig konstigt på sistone?" frågade Horohoro då alla utom Lyserg satt runt matbordet. De andra höll med. Yoh tittade besvärat ner i bordet.

"Är något fel Yoh?" undrade Pirika. Han suckade.

"Något besvärar honom", sa han, fortfarande med blicken ner i bordet."Men vad?" Yoh tittade upp på Horohoro."Du har väl inte gjort något på honom?" De andra tittade också på honom.

"Hey! Varför tittar ni på mig? Varför skulle jag göra något?" frågade han häftigt.

"Okej, jag ville bara veta", log Yoh som vände sig mot Tamao."Har han sagt något till dig?" Tamao skakade på huvudet. Yoh suckade besvärat. Den senaste veckan hade Lyserg betett sig underligt. Han hade till största delen undvikit de andra i gänget. Han åt annorlunda, gjorde hastiga saker och gick ofta iväg från de andra när de var samlade vilket var ofta.

'Om jag bara visste', tänkte Yoh.'Då hade allt varit så mycket enklare.'

"Han sticker ju stup i kvarten, får en massa konstiga blickar och pratar olika", suckade Horohoro. Yoh ryckte till.

'Blickar? Det har jag inte tänkt på!' tänkte han och tittade upp i taket.'Vad är det med dig Lyserg?'

Lyserg satt uppe på sitt rum i Yohs hus och undvek de andra. Han satt och tittade ut genom fönstret. De senaste dagarna hade han känt både starka känslor och känslor som inte var hans.

'Vad är det för fel?' tänkte Lyserg och tittade besvärat ner i Annas och Yohs trädgård.'Varför är det såhär?' Ibland kände Lyserg sig väldigt ledsen, ibland glad, ibland att han ville vara med sina vänner, ibland uttråkad och ibland... Den känslan som oroade honom mest. Han brukade känna blodtörst.'Har det med vargen att göra?' Lyserg var rädd att det skulle påverka de andra, därför undvek han dem. Han satt där och tänkte ett tag tills han kände en väldig lust att vara med sina vänner så han gick ner och fann dem sitta runt middagsbordet och prata.

"Hej!" log han glatt.

"Hej Lyserg", sa de andra och tittade på honom. Han satte sig på sin vanliga plats mellan Yoh och Tamao.

"Vad gör ni?" undrade han.

"Inget särskilt, pratar", log Yoh mot honom.

"Om vad då?" fortsatte Lyserg. Det vart helt tyst och han kände allas blickar på honom."V-vad tittar ni på?" frågade han oroligt.

"Eh... Man ser dig inte så ofta längre", sa Yoh och kliade sig bakom huvudet med ett ursäktande smile. Lyserg skrattade nervöst.

"Öh... nej", fakesmilade han.

"Vad gör du egentligen?" frågade Horohoro.

"Öh...jag..." Lyserg visste inte vad han skulle säga, han var helt fast."...läser. Jag läser." De andra såg förvånat på honom.

"Läser?" frågade Ren och Lyserg nickade leende.

"Vad läser du?" frågade Tamao med ett litet leende.

"Öh... Sherlock Holmes", svarade han, aningen osäkert och hoppades att det inte märktes.

"Varför då?" frågade Horohoro oförstående. Lyserg kände sig smått irriterad på alla frågor de ställde.

"F-för jag vill bli en bättre detektiv", svarade han.  
"Det är ju klart", skrattade Yoh och de andra instämde.

Yoh och de andra skrattade. Han såg hur Lyserg försökte skratta. Det var något som besvärade honom men han sa att han läste istället.

'Varför ljuger du Lyserg?' undrade Yoh i huvudet.'Jag måste få det ur honom.'

"Kan vi inte hitta på något?" frågade Lyserg sedan.

"Vi kan spela Viva Piñata!" sa Horohoro glatt och de andra instämde."Först dem till X-boxet får spela!" Det vart tävling till X-boxet. Etta vart Horohoro, tvåa vart Yoh själv, trea vart Ren och fyra vart Lyserg.

"Vi kör långt!" sa Yoh och de andra höll med. Horohoro valde björnen, killen som vart blå, Yoh tog igelkotten, killen som vart gul/orange, Ren valde hästen, killen som vart röd och Lyserg valde räven, killen som vart grön. Snabbt var de igång och sprang det första racet. Yoh försökte komma ikapp Horohoro och Ren som tävlade bredvid varandra och jagade efter Lyserg som låg först, det brukade han göra. Av någon anledning så hamnade han alltid först.

'Vet han några hemliga vägar?' undrade Yoh i sitt huvud medan han sköt en missil på Ren.

"Vad gör du?!" skrek han argt på Yoh. De tre killarna som låg bakom den gröna räven kom jämsides eftersom Horohoro gick i Lysergs honugsfälla.

"Nu tar vi dig Lyserg!" skrek de i kör. Lyserg skrattade och slängde ut lite honung på vägen.

"_Oh, come on, try and catch me!Oh, catch me if you can_

_Oh, come on and try and catch me, oh, catch me if you can!_"

Lyserg hoppade på låten.

"_Get it up, let's see what you're made of!_

_Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid_

_There's no way you could slow me down, no!_

_It's time I'll show you what I'm all about!_"

Precis då Lyserg sjungit klart sprang han in i mål.

"Seriöst!" skrek de andra tre killarna och pekade på Lysergs gröna räv som dansade med ett självsäkert smile.

"Han fuskar!" skrek Horohoro och Ren i munnen på varandra.

"Det gör jag inte alls!" försvarade Lyserg sig.

"Hur gör du då?!" frågade de.

"Hemlis", log han självsäkert.

Spelet fortsatte. Lyserg använde de knepen han brukade göra, ingen annan hade någonsin tänkt på dem eller gjort likadant. Som vanligt låg Lyserg först, väldigt överlägset.

"Asså! Du _måste_ fuska!" skrek Horohoro surt. Viva piñata var ett spel som inte kunde spelas tyst. Lyserg skakade på huvudet.

'Vad sägs om att planera hur du ska göra och ha en plan eller taktik?' frågade Lyserg honom i sitt huvud.

"Jag håller med Horohoro", sa Ren med korsade armar. Lyserg kände hur ilskan började koka inom honom men han visste inte varför, det brukade se ut såhär när de spelade.

"Kom igen grabbar", sa Yoh."Ni är bara sura för att ni ligger sist."

"Men Yoh! Titta!" sa Ren argt och pekade mot tv:n."Hur kommer det sig att Lyserg _alltid _ligger först?!" Lyserg borrade argt in sina naglar i soffan och han hade luggen för ögonen. Han bet ihop tänderna för att vara tyst.

"Han måste fuska!" sa Horohoro lika argt som Ren. Lyserg kunde inte behärska sig mer så han la ner sin kontroll i soffan och reste sig hastigt, fortfarande med luggen för ögonen. Han kände allas blickar på sig. Utan att säga ett ord gick han därifrån. Han hörde hur Manta skyndade sig att ta hans kontroll, de brukade de göra, om Lyserg hoppade ur blev det bråk om vem som skulle hoppa in istället för honom eftersom att den hade störst chans att vinna.

"Här, ta min kontroll", hörde Lyserg Yoh säga.

"Men jag..."

"Ta den bara, nu!" avbröt Yoh Tamao.

'Och varför måste han följa efter?!' tänkte Lyserg irriterat. Nu var det sådär igen, han kände ovanligt starka känslor. Han gick fort upp för trappan och hann precis komma fram till sin dörr innan Yoh sprang ikapp honom.

"Lyserg!" sa han och sprang de sista meterna mot Lyserg som suckade irriterat.

"Vad?" frågade han i samma ton som sucken och vände sig mot Yoh medan han rullade ögonen.

"Är något fel?" frågade Yoh honom."Du stack bara." Lyserg svarade inte utan öppnade sin skjutdörr. Han kände hur Yoh tog tag om hans axel."Lyssna." Lyserg tittade irriterat på Yoh som tittade allvarligt på honom."Vad är det?"

"Inget", svarade han och gick in på sitt rum.

"Lyserg, jag vet att nå..."  
"Låt mig bara vara ensam!" Lyserg gav Yoh en arg blick och drämde igen dörren så Yoh fick kvickt dra tillbaka sin hand. Lyserg hörde hur Yoh gick ner till de andra. Själv satte han sig vid sitt fönster igen och tittade ut på stjärnorna.

'Varför?!' tänkte han frustrerat.'Varför blir jag såhär?! Vad är det för fel?!' Argt började Lyserg riva i fönsterbrädan.


End file.
